jbieberloversfandomcom-20200213-history
Songs
Bieber has had many songs. At least 23! The ones on his albums are not all of them. One Time was Justin's first song ever and also his first ever music video. Favorite Girl was his second song and still has no video. Down To Earth was written by Justin alone and was about his parents' divorce and how he helped his family get through it. Down To Earth means so much to Justin. Bigger is about growing up and just not being a player or a heart-breaker anymore and getting the girl to want him because in the song he shows how much he's grown from what he was way back when. One Less Lonely Girl is Justin's favorite song that he's ever sung because it helps him connect with his fans. Justin says: "I really enjoy singing this song for my fans because hopefully it'll make them open their world so I can come in and that that girl knows that she deserves to be One Less Lonely Girl." "First Dance," Justin says ," is just about asking that girl to dance with you. Because your first dance only happens once in a lifetime. Usher and I had a really great time singing this together." Love Me was Justin's last song on his first album. "It's just about loving a girl and hoping with all my heart that she loves me back." The songs on My World 2.0 mean a lot to Justin. Even though all his songs mean a lot to him and he enjoys singing all of them he loves singing Baby and it means a lot more to him than any other songs he's written/sung. "Baby is just about that girl breaking up with you and you just can't believe it. I loved shooting this video with Jasmine Villegas and I know what's going around but I will tell the truth some other time. Jasmine is nervous about telling everyone the truth about the kiss that may or may not have happened..." Somebody To Love is the second song on My World 2.0 and Justin thinks it's just a fun song about needing a girl to love you and needing someone for you to love as well. Stuck In The Moment was Justin's third song and both Justin and I have no comments about this song other then it's just a fun love song. U Smile is all about loving a girl and telling her that whenever she's smiling you'll be smiling. "I think U Smile would be a good song for a guy to sing to a girl when he's telling her he loves her." Justin dishes. "Runaway Love is all about loosing the love of your life and hoping that you can win her over before another guy does," Justin tells us,"other than that, it really has no meaning." Never let You Go is Justin's 13th song and he loves singing this because it's "...one of those love songs, not one of those break up songs." Justin says. Overboard was sung with one of Justin's favorite celebrities, Jessica Jarrel. "It's all about two 'love birds' growing apart but also trying to patch things up before they get too bad." Jarrel tells us. Eenie Meenie ft. Sean Kingston was one of JBs favorite songs to sing and his ''second ''favorite video to shoot. (His first was Baby b/c of that kiss with Jasmine V.) Up is just about trying to convince your girl that everything'll be all right and that from where you guys are now you cannot go anywhere but up in that relationship. That Should Be Me has sentimental value to Justin, like all his songs, because it's personal. "I wrote That Should Be Me right after my break up with Caitlin Beadles...I took it pretty hard." But he's obviously over her NOW as you can see!